Chiara Chastain
'Chiara Chastain '''is a main character in the tenth season, ''Genesis, as a renowned European biologist who competes with, then later helps, Preston Alcott solve a series of catastrophic plagues that are occurring worldwide. She made her first appearance in "Jour de Sang (Part One)." Appearances ''Genesis'' Chiara Chastain made her first appearance in "Jour de Sang (Part One)." She was described as a French biologist living in Civitavecchia, Italy, and was finally free from the domineering hold of her mother. Her father, however, is more compassionate. She and her parents were eating lunch on the Seine waterfront during the Jour de Sang. In "Jour de Sang (Part Two)," Chiara ran into Preston Alcott on the Seine riverbank and taunted him about her findings concering the blood. He proposed a theory that God was involved with the Plague, but Chiara refused, herself being an atheist. She received a call from Alistaire MacGuaire, who asked her to discover the origin of the plague. She delivered a report to the Parisian government on the blood and followed Preston from the building, leading her to Liam Porter, the first Envoy. She reported back to Alistaire and witnessed the end of the first Plague. She bade Preston farewell and they parted ways again. In "Doomed (Part One)," she traveled to Glasgow, Scotland, to debrief Alistaire on the First Envoy and the Plague of Blood. Alistaire had promised her sole rights to scientific publishing and an enormous amount of money to work for him and investigate the plagues, but she accepted because she was curious, not for the money or fame. While she was in his company, Preston called from Las Vegas, asking for her to come to the United States and investigate the oncoming Second Plague. She agreed, using Alistaire's private jet. She arrived in Doomed (Part Two) and convinced Preston to help her under Alistaire's employment, though he was reluctant. She witnessed the end of the second plague and Ava's Consumption. In "The Burning Bush," Preston and Chiara arrived in Beijing, China, the site of the Third Plague (Lice). After getting infected upon entry to the city, she got her head shaved, much to her distress. Xue Yunqi was Consumed and detained for a mysterious illness in the same hospital. After extracting the Gospel from him, she waited until he woke up. He said he was delivering the "Gospel of Air," as opposed to the Gospels of Water from the previous two plagues. Chiara traveled with Preston to London in "Leprosem Princeps" to visit Prince George, the Fourth Envoy, Consumed in Buckingham Palace. She was frightened, still having no proper explanation for the plagues. George's delivery of the plague was broadcasted live, releasing terms like "Gospel" and "Envoy" to international attention. When Pope Francis I to offer advice, she remained silent and cordial, respecting his opinions, even though they contradicted her own. She began to see irrefutable evidence for one of the unscientific theories about the plagues. She, along with Preston and Alistaire, were dubbed "the protectors of the Earth" by Cate Middleton; Chiara vowed to find the next Envoy. She traveled with Preston and Alistaire to Australia in "Upon Your Cattle." At the end of the episode, he and Preston joined hands; neither pulled away. In "Sandy Moon (Part One)," while Alistaire and Preston go looking for Sahara Aladeen in Syria, Chiara goes to meet with Turkish Prime Minister Recep Erdogan in Ankara, Turkey. There, she learned that Alistiare is the CEO of Electra, en electiricty company that provides its services for 98% of the world; the shovel company he owns is a front for Electra. Chiara began to doubt Alistaire. In "Sandy Moon (Part Two)," Chiara brought Alistaire out of his cardiac arrest with CPR. He survived, but he awoke religious and unlike himself. During his unconsciousness, Chiara answered a phone call to Alistaire's cell phone in which a Russian girl mentioned seeing a burning bush. Chiara traveled with Preston and Sahara to the Scot to unite the Envoys and await the news of the Eighth Envoy. In "Enxame (Part One)," Chiara arrived in Rio de Janeiro with Preston. They found the Eighth Envoy, 14-year-old Sofie Quiroga. She was surprised that the Envoy was not Russian, since the voice on the phone was. As the plague of locusts spread across the South American continent, Preston and Chiara attempted to vary Sofie's Gospel. They shared romance during their experimentations. They were ultimatley unsuccsesful in stopping Sofie's Consumption and after she was put in fatal danger, surviving only because of her protection by the Consumption, Preston and Chiara vowed to stop experimenting. In "Enxame (Part Two)," Sofie's plague ended and Chiara learned that Alistaire had found the Ninth Envoy in Russia, explaining the voice she heard on the phone in Turkey. In "Umbrage (Part One)," Chiara and Preston traveled to Russia to reunite with Alistaire and meet his daughter, the Ninth Envoy, Alexandrina Shevchenko. Chiara laughed at Alistaire's new religion and attempted to stop Alexandrina's Consumption, but she was Consumed in front of everyone. The sun went black and Chiara realized it was the end of the world. During "Umbrage (Part Two)," Chiara learned from Alistaire his plan to bring about the Tenth Plague if he was not Consumed; she was horrified to learn that Alistaire intended to kill the Envoys first. She tended to Alexandrina when she was stabbed by Alistaire shortly before he fled Russia for Scotland. She and Preston shared a passionate kiss as the Plague of Darkness ended. Chiara and Preston brought Alexandrina, Prince George, and Prince William, Caterina, and the Pope to the Scot in "Hardened Heart (Part One)." With the nine Envoys safe, Chiara and Preston split up to look for Alistaire. Preston was Consumed during that time. Chiara told the Consumed Preston she loved him, but he was unable to respond. She witnessed his initial delivery of his Gospel and his murder of Alistaire. Character Namesake Chiara's name has no relation to her character's traits or attributes. Her surname was originally Deveneaux, but it was too similar to the Devereaux characters of the previous season. Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Genesis Characters